Many people express interest in hair styling benefits like shine, softness, and manageability, especially for wavy, curly, or frizzy hair. Typically, these benefits are attained using hair care products like rinse-off shampoos and conditioners, and leave-in products that are not washed off like gels and mousses. Likewise, people with straight hair often curl their hair to change their hair style and appearance. Curling irons and hair curlers can provide curls and/or waves, which are then held in place using hair spray. In both scenarios, however, the results are often short-lived as the hair styling benefits are not durable, but rather are lost after washing. Other styling products, like permanent wave and high-pH hair straightening formulas, achieve a permanent hair style by altering the chemical nature of the internal hair structure. Due to the chemical processes involved, these “permanent” products may achieve long-enduring style at the cost of considerable damage to the hair. Additionally, consumers may find the results last too long, and therefore do not enjoy the option of being able to undo the style without cutting off the hair or risking further chemical modification of the hair.
Hence, there is a need for hair styling products that provide durable, but not permanent benefits without being harsh or damaging to hair.